New Life, New Boy
by TheGallagherGirlSelenaGomez
Summary: Cameron Morgan was the nobody of school but a sudden change for her senior year changes everything. Things start to take a turn though when boys start to go to her school and one boy catches her eye. Will she learn to love? Or just ignore them?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story and I was hoping I could get some reviews not for me, but for the story. Ha, cheesy I know but hey, cut me some slack. I hope to make this into a full blown out story, of course with your help though :) This story is normal and nothing is spyish except there might be some action later in the story but turns out how it goes. I know it's boring in the beginning but just read. Ally Carter owns...yes I just gave the copyright claim to Ally Carter :)**

My alarm went off playing "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. I hit snooze and looked up at the time. It was six in the morning and that gave me time to get ready for my senior year at school. My braces were finally off and I slimmed down this summer. My hair was a light brown with a few highlights showing off my newly tanned skin and I got contacts. I bet your wondering who this is, well my name is Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie. I'm not the coolest or prettiest girl around. I usually like to blend in with the crowd where no one can see me. You are now going to hear how my senior year goes.

I have never had a boyfriend but it just might be that I go to an all girls school for the rich. Well, that changes this year. My school is doing an exchange with an all boys school in Maine. I tried to clear the thought out of my head that we will be having actual boys in our school for the first time in Gallagher Academy history. I looked in my closet and saw a snake. "MOM! THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY CLOSET!" I screamed. I heard my mom running up the stairs.

"Where?" she asked me. I pointed to the snake I saw in my closet. "Honey, it's fake," she said.

"ADAM!" I shouted and chased after my little brother. Adam is a gross, freak brother of mine who thinks his jokes are funny but they aren't.

I chased him to his room and that's when my face met his door. He slammed his door shut in my face! I got up and walked back to my room and looked in my vanity mirror. It was red but no bruising would be done majorly. I walked to my closet again and picked out my flowy, lace, white tank top from Forever 21 and a pair of dark Hollister shorts. I walked up to my iHome and played some music. I danced to "Till the World Ends" by Britney Spears for awhile. I walked to my vanity and put some mascara, eyeliner, and blush on. I also put a light pink lipgloss with a bit of shimmer. I straigtened my hair with it coming down just below my shoulders.

I walked downstairs and into my kitchen to find a stack of pancakes sitting on the table. I jumped up and down since pancakes were my favorite especially homemade. Once I was done eating, I walked back upstairs and grabbed my sandal wedges (not sure what they are called) and my bag. I walked out the

door and got in my mercedes.

I got to the school hoping for the best. I took a deep breath and opened the doors into my first day of my last year of school. I could smell the freshly painted bathrooms and walls. I saw Macey McHenry, looking as beautiul as always. She is the Queen Bee of this school, the beauty, and believe it or not, but her dad is the Senator. She was with Rebecca "Bex" Baxter and Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton. Her followers who follow and copy everything she does. Bex was like a an egyptian queen with her perfectly blonde hair. Liz was more of the silent type but she was pretty with her long, blonde hair.

"Cammie? Is that you?" Bex asked me. I nodded.

"You look amazing, what happened to you over the summer?" Liz asked.

"Well I went to Florida for awhile and got this tan. My hair has actually always looked like this. I got my braces off and got contacts. While in Florida, I went for runs in the morning and to the gym," I answered. I walked away and saw him. Well actually, I saw him as I looked up after he bumped into me.

"Hey, sorry about that but you should watch where your going," he said.

"Yeah it was my fault for turning around and running into you because you weren't any to blame in this," I said back.

"Zach Goode is the name," he introduced.

"Cameron Morgan but I prefer Cammie," I said.

We started walking in the hallway talking. "So, what grade you in?" he asked.

"I'm a senior," I answered.

"Cool... same here," he said as a greek god looking boy came into view.

"Man Zach, these girls here are damn hot. You should hear about this Cameron girl though. Apparently, she is like a complete ugly, fat, nerdy girl," Zach's friend said.

"You mean Cameron Morgan?" Zach asked.

"Yeah man," he answered.

"Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan," I introduced.

"Grant Newman. So, who is this Cameron Morgan chick?" he asked.

"Um, that's me," I answered.

"Whoa, you don't look anything like they described! You look damn hot. Hotter than that one chick, Tina Walters," Grant said.

"Thanks, it's all good. Well I gotta go guys. See you soon," I said as I waved bye to them and walked away. This year was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter peoples :) I listen to music while writing my stories so please don't pick on me. Also if you see a mistake, please tell me. I will fix it immeditly. I also write thses at like one in the morning so they might not be that good but you know you love me because I write these for yous :) If it doesn't sound like them it's because it ain't suppose to. I found it kinda funny when I read through it.**

**Ally, takes all copyright claim again :( I wish I owned**

I walked into the freshly painted room. I had Enlgish first hour so I knew I wouldn't be having much homework first hour. I looked around the classroom taking in all the stares and glares I gained from people and took my seat in the back. I put my purse on the desk and just stared out the window.

"Hey again," someone said to me. I spun around to face Zach. Of course Zach would be in this class.

"Hey," I replied softly.

"I am the most sexiest man alive and all I get is a 'hey'?" he asked me.

"Hello Mr. I-am-so-conceded-that-I-think-I-am-the-hottest-man-alive," I said.

"Now where's the kiss?" he asked me again.

"Close your eyes," I instructed him as he did so.

I slapped him across the face then kissed the cheek I slapped. "Ow but fiesty. I like you," he said.

"Too bad I don't like you," I stated.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Could you just admit that you like me?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Could you stop dreaming?" I asked back.

"Not until you admit it," he replied with a smirk.

"Well then I guess you can your gonna keep dreaming," I stated.

"Oh come on. You can't leave me like this," he whined.

"I can and will," I said.

"I don't go down without a fight," he stated.

"Bring it on," I replied with a sly smile.

"Let the games begin," he said then kissed my cheek.

"Uh-uh, you are not allowed to touch me one bit," I said.

"Touch. Touch. Touch. Poke. Kiss. Poke. Touch. Touch. TOUCH!" he said as he did them.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into," I said.

"Oh I do. Did you know you have a nice ass?" he asked me.

"Did you know how much of a jackass you are?" I asked him.

"Oh you know you want me," he said.

"Nope," I said.

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Are we really getting into this again?" I asked.

"You started it. Don't deny the truth and it won't happen," he said.

"Fine. I am attracted to you. Happy?" I lied.

"Goode now," he said as the bell rang. He picked up all of his things and walked away saying, "Pick you up after school Gallagher Girl." I was shocked and picked up my things and left. I was hoping my next class wasn't with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am so happy! You wanna know why? Well I got a lot of reviews on my first story and those are just the first two chapters! I would like to thank **_**DimitriRoseAngel**_**, **_**MissPradaPrincess**_**, **_**the world is yours**_**, **_**vampire-admirer**_**, **_**PJO and Gallagher Girl Phan**_**, **_**angel4eva-15**_**, **_****_**, **_**4evertrue**_**, **_**awesome983**_**, **_**Random39**_**, **_**ashleycakez06**_**! I love you so much for reviewing those of you who told me my mistake. I just realized that when you pointed it out that Bex has brown hair NOT blonde hair. I am so sorry about that mistake. I dedicate this chapter to those of you who reviewed!**

I was frustrated. One, my locker wouldn't open and two, Zach thinks I am actually going on a date with him! I wanted to go find him and hit him in his "area". I just shook my head and thought about my next class: Study Hall. I was gonna have an easy morning today due to the fact that I had easy classes in the morning. I walked into the class and saw the world's most hottet teachers, Mr. Solomon. Sure he was old but he had muscle. All the girls adored him. He was easy-going and helps us understand things. He was also the gym teacher. "Ms. Morgan? Is that you?" he asked me.

"Why yes Mr. Solomon," I answered.

"Well good to have you this year. Are you in gym?" he asked.

"Of course. The whole senior class is in gym this year."

"Interesting. Well I was hoping you would show around some of the new students,do you mind?"

"Um, well... I guess not. I mean it is my last year right."

"Perfect. Stay here while I go get them," he said.

I stood at Mr. Solomon's desk waiting for him to get back so I just sat in his seat. People stared at me still so I finally bursted and shouted "Take a picture, It lasts longer!" They bowed their heads and just avoided meeting my eyes. I gazed out his window taking in the beautiful scenery. I heard a slight beep and looked at his computer. I saw he just retrieved a e-mail from... MY MOM? I looked at it and saw him come in so I looked at him and got up. My mouth dropped and formed a big O.

"Ms. Morgan, please meet Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson," Mr. Solomon said.

"THEM?" I freaked.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Can we get on with this tour?" Zach asked smirking.

"Yes please. I am so glad you are enthusiastic about it Mr. Goode. Now hurry before the class ends," Mr. Solomon answered Zach.

We walked out of the classroom and I showed them around. We were on a roll until I showed them the gym and science lab. Jonas stopped at the lab and saw other people working on an experiment and helped them. When Zach and Grant saw the gym, they started drooling. Literally drooling. They opened the doors to the gym and saw the football laying on the ground. They ran to pick it up and started throwing it around.

"Zach Goode going for the pass to Grant Newman for the touchdown!" Zach shouted.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Grant yelled. That's when they both started doing a stupid dance.

"Oh Cammie... sorry but you can't play, football is a guys sport. Go cheer for us, perferably me," Zach said.

"You don't think I can play football as good as you?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Girls are only good at shaking their ass for the boys, am I right Grant?" Zach asked Grant.

"Yeah, so pretty little Cammie, go shake your ass over there," Grant said shooing my away. I walked up to Grant and stole the ball away from him and ran away from them.

"Gallagher Girl, give us the ball," Zach said.

"Never!" I shouted.

"Don't make me come after you," he said trying to sound threatning.

"I'm not afraid of you Zachy-poo," I said. That's when he started running after me. I ran away from him as fast as I could all around the gym.

"Ohh Cammie, give us back the ball. Wait... where did Grant go? Grant don't leave me bro," Zach said but was too late because Grant already walked out of the gym.

"You want the ball, come and get it Zachy," I said. I walked into the girls lockeroom and Zach followed but locked the door. I was hiding behind the lockers.

"Cammie darling, your making this hard on yourself. Just come out and give me the ball. Or I can just find you!" Zach shoutedas he lunged for me but I moved out his way and hid in the showers. "Oh come on Gallagher Girl!"

I saw him see me and I tried getting out of the showers but was too late. Zach grabbed my waist and pulled me over his shoulder. "Bad Cammie, you don't runaway," Zach said as I put one of the showers on. Zach fell fast onto his butt. I took the chance to get out of his grip and hide somewhere else in there. I saw Zach started to get up and hid in the first place I thought of. I was in a locker now hiding from Zach.

I saw Zach check the bathrooms and ran to hide in the showers again. He was too dumb to check the showers again because they were flooded. My sandals were getting soaked and so were my clothes and hair. I looked away for one second and suddenly felt warm breath against my neck.

"Zach, you found me," I said.

"Of course I always find beautiful women," he said.

"We should get out of here, were gonna get soaked," I stated.

"Your gonna ruin the fun?" Zach asked.

"I guess I am." I tried to squirm out of his hold but he only held tighter.

"No more running," he said and pushed me against the wall while looking into my eyes.

"I don't wanna get soaked."

"Your really gorgeous when you struggle. Listen Cammie, I know what you think about me. This may be our first day but you caught my eye right away. It was fate when you ran into me. Sorry but I just want one date with you," he said looking into my eyes. His eyes gleaming and water soaking from his hair. I looked into his eyes and saw that what he said, he meant.

"Alright Zach, one date. When?" I asked.

"Tonight, eight. I'll pick you up," he answered and was gone in a flash. I stood in the showers wondering how that boy wanted me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AWWWW! I love your reviews! I love your reviews so much it makes me want to write :)  
><strong>

**I was sitting in my room one day when the copyright claim blew away and I lost copyright claim! So sad I know. But Ally Carter took it so it's all Goode.**

The rest of the day I was thinking about Zach. I saw Mr. Solomon in the gym when it reached seventh hour. He waved for me to come over so I did.

"Cameron, I was wondering why Mr. Goode came back to the classroom all wet. Could you explain?" Mr. Solomon asked me.

"I honestly do not know. I was abandoned right before third hour.," I answered.

"Well go get changed. We'll ignore it for today due to the fact it was his first day," Mr. Solomon said.

I walked away from him thinking about Zach and I in the locker room. We had a date tonight and I have no idea why. It bugged me so much that it was his first day and he was trying to date me already. WOW! He needs a life. I got changed into a pair of Soffe shorts and a tank top with a pair of Nike shoes. I put my hair into a ponytail and walked out. I sat down in the middle of the gym floor when Mr. Solomon started speaking.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. We will be going outside on the football field and play a little scrimmage of flag football. I will make up the teams when we get out there. Now GO!" Mr. Solomon informed us.

I walked out of the gym and onto the football field a mere minute later. I started soaking up the sun when a stupid person got in my sun casting a shadow over me. "Excuse me, but do you think you could move?" I asked nicely.

"I don't think so," answered the mysterious person.

"Seriously?" I freaked and got up hitting my head off of the person's head that was leaning over me. "OW!"

"You don't think that didn't hurt me Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered-screamed.

"I should've known it was you. What do you want Zach?" I asked.

"Just letting you know to wear a swimsuit for our date and that I am changing our date time to six," he answered.

"I'm not gonna ask but okay. You better not be planning something bad!" I warned him.

"Would I do anything to hurt you? No," he answered his own question.

"Fine, but you should know. I'm not interested," I informed him.

"Yeah you are," he said.

"No!"

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Face it!"

"What's to face when there is nothing to face!"

"Yes there is."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jesus Zach! No there is nothing to face!" I shouted in his face. Bad idea. I was so close to his face that he pulled me in for a kiss. His arms slid around my waist and automatically my arms went around his neck. He deepened the kiss then pulled away smirking.

"Told there was something. You kissed back! Cammie Morgan LOVES me!" Zach shouted.

"_Shut up Zach_!" I hissed at him.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," he said.

"Zach, Grant, Jonas, Tyler, Nick, Macey, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Tina, and Cameron. You are the Purple team (That's right! I love purple!)" Mr. Solomon said and I knew that was trouble. I walked over to all of them and we huddled together.

"Alright, who's our quarterback?" Grant asked right away.

"I'll be it," Zach volunteered.

"Um, can I got sit and calcuate our offense plans?" Liz asked.

"I'll calcuate the our defense plans!" Jonas budded in and they were gone in a flash.

"Tyler and Grant are recievers!" Zach whispered-shouted.

"Can Bex and I be your cheerleaders?" Macey asked.

"Sure, Cam, you can join them," Zach said.

"I don't think so pretty boy!" I said.

"Fine, Nick your HB and Cammie well, I don't know," Zach said.

"Fullback?" I asked.

"Sure why not! On the count of three say 'Flying Colorful Zebra Stripe Talking Dog' everybody," Zach shouted.

"FLYING COLORFUL ZEBRA STRIPE TALKING DOG!" we all shouted and broke up.

After a couple of minutes, they managed to get hurt so now we have to stay out here for the next half hour. I was about to kill myself with these boys. I walked onto the freshly cut grassed and laid down trying to catch a tan.

"Gallagher Girl, your gonna get fried," said an annoying voice from someone who I wish I could taser and lock him in my closet than when he wakes back taser him again and throw him out the window.

"Your gonna get fried if you don't leave me in peace," I cocked back at him.

"Now, that's not nice," he said.

"Do I care?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I think that's our thing. It's only your first day and you already gained an enemy," I spat at him.

"An enemy? Oh you mean Macey because I wouldn't go out with her. Yeah oh well, it's just her loss. I'm going on a date with a much more beautiful girl," he said.

"You denied a date with the Macey McHenry?" I whispered-shouted at him.

"Well it was either her or you, so I chose you," Zach said and smiled an actual smile.

"Aww Zach. I'm flatter but you just ruined your life so you might not get the date," I stated. I may think he is a player but that was so sweet.

"I am sweet if you get to know me, and I wouldn't worry about Macey," Zach said pointing to Macey flirting with Tyler.

"Well I guess your life is safe-" I stopped short.

"What is it Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

My mouth dropped open in an 'O' formation when I saw them. They have been after me forever but stopped for five years and they were here now. They looked around for me so I did what I knew would keep them from seeing me: making out with Zach. I leaned in to give Zach a kiss and then he rolled over me and started making out with me. We even had some tongue going. When I saw them leave I pushed Zach off of me.

"Um, Gallagher Girl, what happened?" he asked.

"No-nothing!" I stammered.

He reached for my hand and looked me in the eyes while he said "You can tell me Cam."

"They are after me again."

"Who's they?" he asked.

I wondered if I should tell him. I looked into his eyes and saw that he really wanted to know. The question was, if I wanted him to know? I didn't want him to get hurt but he knew something was up. I was about to speak when a gunshot was fired. Zach dodged over me and now I was under him hiding and knew that I knew my answer.

**What do you think? Cliffie sort of...what do you think her answer is? Will she tell Zach, or keep it a secret? Who's after Cammie? I just wanted a little action so that's why I wanted a gunshot. Don't worry though, there will be more twists and turns on our long path throughout the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I left you off with a mahor cliffie but I couldn't help but feel bad. I wrote this chapter for those of you who were so sad about the cliffie. Or should I say, wonderous. Anyway, here you go. Don't forget to review. It makes me write faster :) Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns except for Nick, Tyler, and Cammie's little brother and sister. Now carry on...**

I was about to tell Zach when Mr. Solomon made us all go inside and stay in the gym. We walked in the gym and found it crowded with our whole school. Once we got in, Mr. Solomon locked the doors behind us and told us to sit anywhere.

"Please be quiet. Now, I know we just incountered our first shooting on school grounds but please be calm. We don't know if it is safe to leave so everyone must stay here for the night. So please cooperate with us. We will provide food for everyone and blankets. Now please continue with what you do," Mr. Principal dude said.

I walked over to a corner where I knew no one would be at. I crawled into the the corner thinking how this day could get any worse. I mean, I find out that this boy likes on the FIRST day, my make-up/hair got ruined, Mr. Solomon was e-mailing my mother for a reason I didn't know, they are after me again, and I knew that no one even cared. I pulled my legs tighter to me and bowed my head thinking.

"Are you going to tell me what happened out there?" someone asked. I knew too well that it was Zach.

"You want to put yourself in danger over a girl you don't even know?" I asked.

"As long as I can protect you and know that you can trust me," he answered.

"When I was little, my oldest brother died in a shootout. He was just in a cafe' getting some hot chocolate. My family and I were waiting outside for him," I struggled to say as tears started coming down. Zach sat down by me outting his arm around me trying to comfort me. I spoke again, "My dad heard the shots and jumped out of the vehicle. I knew I couldn't stay in there when I knew something was wrong so I jumped out of the vehicle ignoring my mom and running to find my brother. I found my dad holding my brother in his arms and when I saw the blood, I ran over to him. That's when I saw him, Jeremiah Hundle. My dad's co-worker. I walked up to him and he grabbed me. He told me to keep quiet and if I spoke of it, they would kill me without even feeling a hint of regret. I told my dad and they have been after me ever since. The Hundle Bundle is their name."

"Cammie, I'm so sorry. If only I knew," Zach said holding me tight with a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"Your the first one I have ever told. His name was Jacob Paul Morgan. He was only ten years old. I was five years old and lost my older brother. Zach," I said and cried into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright," he said reashurringly. We stayed like that until I was done crying.

"Everybody, supper! Please wait and it will be served to you. Just stay where you are," the principal said. Zach and I waited for our food and when it came, we dug in. I was hungry and no one was gonna stop me from eating. About a half an hour later, I was done eating.

"Wow, you have must've been hungry Gallagher Girl," Zach commented showing his smirk.

"What can I say?" I asked.

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?" he asked me. I nodded. "What do you think is the perfect date?"

"I guess I would have to say a picnic on the beach watching the sunset. Then playing around in the water, I guees," I answereed.

"That's really... romantic," he said.

"Why did you ask me out? You don't know anything about me," I said.

"Your name is Cameron Morgan and your beautiful, what else is to know?" he asked.

"What I like to do, who my family is, who I am," I answered.

"Tell me everything I need to know," he said.

I sighed and said, "Um, my eyes are naturally hazel. When my brother died, that's when I gained everything. I have one brother and one sister, both younger. My dad and mom are very protective. I like to play basketball, volleyball, softball, football, run track, and cheer but never have actually done any of it but I am gonna this year. Um, my favorite color is purple. Favorite movie, The Hangover. Favorite song would be 'The Story of Us' by Taylor Swift. I love to dance and listen to up-beat songs like 'Hey Baby' and 'Love The Way She Moves'. I also play soccer with my little brother. What about you?" I asked.

"That's classified," he answered.

"Classified?" I asked.

"Just kidding. I guess I like to play football, basketball, soccer, baseball, and run track. I don't really have any favorites and all I have is my mom and dad who don't really care what I do. Oh, and the girls love my eyes," he said.

I sighed and leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted into a sleep and I knew that I could trust Zach.


End file.
